FAVOURITE YEAR BY FAR
by TaraJ93
Summary: its 7th year, Lily and James are heads. Lily likes James, James has moved on.. or has he? Lily feels abandoned. Like no one cares. But everyone cares more then she knows : I suck at summaries, please read and review :


**FAVOURITE YEAR BY FAR**

**SUMMARY: its 7****th**** year, Lily and James are heads. Lily likes James, James has moved on.. or has he? Lily feels abandoned. Like no one cares. But everyone cares more then she knows **** I suck at summaries, please read and review **

_**A/N. here is a short one shot i wrote. i know its not perefct and that it has meny spelling mistakes so im sorry for them :)**_

_**hope you enjoy it**_

**

* * *

**

"JAMES FREAKING POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DAREEEE YOU!" Sobbed Lily Evans. She couldn't believe he did this, after everything they've been through. Lily Evans was head girl and James Potter was head boy. At the beginning of the year they both agreed to be friends for the sake of the job. But over the past year Lily began to develop feelings for James.

Now, here she sat, in the heads bathroom sobbing her heart out. She had just spotted James making out with Casey Mathews from Ravenclaw. She felt as if her heart was breaking. Later that morning she had heard from her best friend Alice that they were going out, but she didn't believe... he loved her... or so she thought. _How could I have been so stupid_, thought Lily. "I knew he wouldn't like me forever" she whispered. Lily always thought he would like... she didn't expect him to ever give up. But he had.

For the past year, he hadn't asked her out once. Which, Lily began to miss. Sighing Lily decide it was time to have dinner. She stood in front of the mirror and wiped her face down, removing any signs that she had been crying. She had just skipped HoM and knew that the moment she showed her face in the great hall Alice and the rest of the Maunderers would start asking questions. _I felt sick _though Lily, that will be her answer.

Making her way to the great hall, she saw Alice and the maunderers, excluding peter, eating away. She sat next to Alice wordlessly and began to fill her plate. "LILY! There you are! Where were you! You weren't in HoM!" Lily looked at her best friend and gave her a smile... which failed epically. "I just felt a little sick, fine now though." She looked back down at her plate and began eating. Lily could feel all their eyes on her but ignored them. "Lily? You sure your ok... you seem a little pale?" asked James. Nodding, Lily continued eating. Whilst eating, Casey came and sat besides James and started talking immediately about the Quidditch match tomorrow. Standing up, Lily left the table... no one noticed.

_Replaced,_ that's the word that kept repeating in her head. They had ALL replaced her. Even Alice didn't notice her absence she was to wrapped up in her new relationship with Frank Longbottom. Sitting under her favourite tree by the lake Lily looked up into the starry night. She missed her parents. They had died the previous summer due to a death eater attack. She could really do with her mum's advice right about now. Tears fell from Lily's eyes; it was her mum's birthday next week, just the thought brought more tears to her now red eyes. She was alone. James didn't want her; Alice didn't, her sister, no one…

It seemed like hours had gone by, the air was chilly and Lily regretted not getting a jacket, then suddenly she felt a warm coat land on her shoulders. She looked up to see Sirius. "Whats up Red?" Lily Hated that nickname but let it slide. Shrugging she continued to look up at the sky. "Err... lily? Have you been crying" Sirius looked concerned, "yeah... it's just been a pretty shit day that's all." She gave Sirius a watery smile. "Want to talk about it red?" Lily looked down then back at Sirius. "It's my mum's birthday next week…" she trailed off as more tears filled her eyes. "I have no one Sirius, my parents are dead, my sister hates me, Alice's just... she's to wrapped up with Frank. I have no one" she then began sobbing, "no one" she kept mumbling it over and over again.

Sirius looked at the sobbing girl in his arms, she was like a little sister to him and he hated seeing her so broken. "shhhh. It's ok Red, your no alone. I promise you. You have me and Remus, Alice as well, she loves you, we all do. So does James..." hearing his name made more tears come and she continued to sob. "I.. j-juustt ff-ee-ll sooo-oo allon-ee, llikeee I hav-ee noo-ooneee. Likeee noo one wants mmeee" more tears came "shhhh Red, we will ALWAYS be there for you, whenever you need us, we will be there. I promise." Lily nodded and continued crying. "Now come on, lets get you inside, it's getting cold out here and I'm sure everyone's wondering where you are." At that comment Lily snorted, _yeah right_ she thought.

As they entered the Heads common room she noticed James, Remus and Alice were playing exploding snap they all looked up when they entered the room. Lily walked straight up to her room ignoring their calls. She locked the door behind her.

James turned to Sirius, "is she ok...she looked like she had been crying..?" Sirius looked down then back at his best friend "yeah she had been... its her mum's birthday next week... and she fells like no one want her," "what do u mean?" asked Alice, there game of snap long forgotten, "she.. well she thinks you have forgotten about her and is more interested in frank, -at that Alice began crying- she also thinks we don't care, and have all forgotten about her, that we're all to busy for her.." Sirius trailed off.

James felt terrible, he still liked Lily... a lot... but pretended not to so there friendship didn't get ruined, he didn't really even like Casey that much, she was kinda bland. But Lily... she was perfect. James looked up at her door they could all hear her sobbing, she hadn't put a silencing charm.

"What should we do?" asked Alice, she had just stopped crying Remus was first to reply "give her some time. We will talk to her after the game tomorrow." Everyone agreed and nodded

The next day Lily felt better. It was the perfect day for a quidditch match... omg! The match it had started! Quickly getting dressed Lily raced to the pitch was she could see the game was nearly over. Just as she got there... "AND GRIFINDORE WINS THE CUP! GRIFINDORE WINS!" she had missed it... oh well, she went to congratulate James and Sirius. She could see James, he was jumping up and down with Sirius, she smiled, he looked so happy... she didn't want to bring him down.

Turning around Lily began to walk back to the castle, not wanting to put a bad mood over the happy team. "LILY!" someone screamed "LILY EVANS! WAIT UP!" Lily turned and saw James running towards her. "James congrat-"she was cut of by his lips pressing against her. He was kissing her! It was perfect, it took Lily a few seconds to react, but once she did it was perfect, the best kiss ever. James smiled against her lips; they could hear cheering in the background and Sirius wolf whistling. When they pulled apart James had the biggest grin on his face, "James what about Casey?" James shook his head "we broke up last night... she wasn't the girl for me." "Oh and who is this girl for you then" he smiled. "You" then he kissed her again, he lifted her up and spun her in circles.

"Lily Evans, I love you"

"James..."

"look I understand if you don't retur-" he was cut off by Lily's lips. "I love you too" she replied when they pulled apart. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words." He replied with a smile, "Now, let's go celebrate Mr. Quidditch cup captain" replied Lily.

They walked hand in hand back to the castle, both with the biggest smiles on their faces. This was James Favourite year by far.

* * *

_**well, thats that. i know it wasnt perefct but i hope you liked it.**_

_**please feel free to read and review :)**_

_**thanks**_

_**-tara**_


End file.
